Harapan Kecil
by Muscat-Dunghill
Summary: Hai, Bra. Ia menyapaku. Apa kabar. Ia menanyakan keadaanku. Mana Trunks. Ia menyatakan tujuan utamanya datang ke tempat ini. Aku tidak pernah bermimpi ia datang untuk mengatakan hal yang lain. Apalagi mengajakku kencan.


**Disclaimer : **Dragonball GT © Toei Animation.

**A/N : **menurutku setiap anak di Indonesia ini pasti punya fase suka Dragonball dan Pokemon. Right :) My contribution for DB fluff... (I wanted to make Gohan and Videl story at the first place but it turned out differently!)

**

* * *

**

**Harapan Kecil**

Ia. Seorang pemuda. Dua puluh enam tahun. Memiliki mata onyx terindah yang pernah kulihat semenjak aku bisa bernapas. Rambutnya, menurutku tidak ada orang di dunia ini yang memiliki rambut seunik dirinya. Yah... mungkin selain ayahnya, karena mereka berdua mempunyai perawakan yang identik, sama persis. Bisa dibilang ia merupakan sosok versi muda ayahnya. Jabrik, tak beraturan, seperti kepala wortel, mencuat kemana-mana.

Aneh memang. Kalau ia berjalan di tengah keramaian biasanya belasan pasang mata akan mengarah padanya, memandang takjub. Tapi ia hanya akan menengok ke arah mereka, dan memamerkan cengirannya yang manis. Ia selalu bisa meluluhkan hati orang dengan kelakuannya itu.

Dan aku sangat suka memainkan rambutnyanya, terutama ketika aku masih sangat kecil, karena kakakku dan ia seringkali ditugaskan untuk menjadi baby sitter. Biasanya ketika aku menangis, ia mengangkutku di pundaknya, membiarkan aku bermain dengan rambutnya untuk menenangkanku. Anehnya, kata keluargaku, aku selalu berhenti menangis jika ia yang melakukannya--menaruhku di pundaknya, maksudku. Lucu sekali kalau mengingatnya...

Namun beranjak remaja, semakin sulit membedakan dirinya dengan ayahnya. Sungguh aku belum pernah melihat ayah dan anak yang seidentik itu. Seringkali keluarganya kebingungan untuk memanggil mereka.

Suatu hari ia datang ke rumahku dan bercerita pada kakak tentang dilemanya. Ia sangat mencintai model rambutnya. Namun ia juga tak mau 'bersaing' dengan ayahnya. Akhirnya ia pun mengalah dengan mengubah potongan rambutnya. Sayang sekali. Padahal aku sangat menyukai rambut uniknya itu.

Ia hanya menerima segalanya tanpa emosi berlebihan. Ketika orang-orang tersenyum dan puas karena bisa lebih leluasa membedakan ayah dan anak itu, aku menyembunyikan kekecewaan. Aku kehilangan kenangan manis ketika aku duduk di pundaknya dan menarik-narik rambutnya yang liar. Hmm…

Tapi sekali lagi, esoknya, ketika aku bertemu kembali dengannya, ia sudah memamerkan senyumannya yang tanpa beban, sambil mengelus potongan rambutnya yang baru dan seakan ia tidak kecewa. Luar biasa.

Ketika kuliah, ia berubah, dari remaja naif yang hanya mengerti bidang olahraga, menjadi seorang pemuda gagah yang sangat populer di kampus. Mungkin pengaruh dari kakakku. Tahu sendiri, kakakku merupakan sahabatnya.

Aku mengenalnya sebagai anak yang polos, dan sebagian besar perubahan dirinya adalah karena kakakku. Ia memang agak bossy. Ia menularkan ilmu playboy-nya pada pemuda itu. Tapi tidak seperti kakakku yang setiap malam mempunyai gadis yang berbeda untuk dibawanya ke tempat tidur, ia sangat setia. Ia selalu serius dalam menjalankan hubungannya dengan seorang gadis. Namun akhirnya malah membuatnya dikecewai gadis itu sendiri. Ketika ia tahu sebagian besar gadis itu tertarik padanya hanya karena fisiknya yang gagah dan tampan. Bukan hatinya. Ia sempat down beberapa waktu. Malang…

Tapi mengapa ia tidak pernah menyadari kalau ada seorang gadis yang selama ini selalu memperhatikannya, menunggu ia tersadar, dan mengharapkannya untuk membalas perasaannya…

Aku tidak menyalahkannya. Karena di matanya aku—'seorang gadis' tersebut-- hanyalah anak kecil. Hanya seorang adik perempuan dari sahabat karibnya. Seorang gadis yang mempunyai reputasi sering berganti teman laki-laki, dan memanfaatkan popularitas ibunya yang mungkin sudah dikenal seantero planet. Aku hanyalah anak kemarin sore. Dan tidak pantas untuk mendapatkannya.

Aku hanya seorang Bra Vegeta Briefs.

Sedangkan dia, Son Goten.

Putra seorang penyelamat dunia. Sahabat Trunks Vegeta Briefs. Baginya aku hanyalah seorang adik perempuan yang terpaut tujuh tahun yang tak pernah dimilikinya.

Aku sudah lupa sejak kapan menganggap kedua matanya adalah benda yang terindah di dunia. Rambutnya yang merupakan sesuatu terunik yang pernah kulihat. Tubuhnya yang berbentuk bagai titisan Mars. Dan kepribadiannya yang sangat… sangat luar biasa. Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak baru saja terlahir di dunia. Dulu, ia kuanggap kakak yang tak pernah kumiliki.

Aku mengenalnya sebagai anak yang amat sangat naif. Hatinya terlalu baik, terlalu jujur, dan kadang terlalu mempercayai orang lain. Ia tidak menyukai konfrontasi, dan selalu mencari sisi baik walau secuil dari semua orang…err…makhluk, penjahat kelas kakap atau monster paling bejad sekali pun. Pemuda yang sangat jarang di dunia yang kejam ini.

Tetapi, dari yang kulihat, ia seringkali tersisihkan. Orang tuaku, ibunya, dan teman-teman ayahnya selalu membandingkannya dengan kakak kandungnya, Gohan. Aku kenal Gohan. Ia juga orang yang baik. Dan tak kalah tampan. Haha.

Aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai paman sendiri. Otaknya sangat cerdas. Ia mempunyai seorang istri yang juga sangat baik padaku, Videl—putri Hercule Sang Juara Dunia—dan seorang anak perempuan yang lumayan dekat denganku, walau umur kami terpaut agak jauh—Pan, yang 5 tahun lebih muda dariku.

Aku pernah mendengar cerita kalau dulu ayah Goten, rival terbesar ayahku, Goku, pernah menetap di Other World selama 7 tahun karena tewas oleh Cell. Dan 6 tahun pula Goten tumbuh tanpa ayah. Ia hanya mempunyai Gohan sebagai figur ayah. Lalu Goku kembali, membuat Goten menghadapi masa transisi yang cukup membuatnya kebingungan. Maksudku… Anak kecil mana yang tidak bingung jika sejak lahir ia tumbuh tanpa figur laki-laki dewasa yang asli dan tiba-tiba saja ia muncul dan hidup bersama dengan mereka? Tentu ia harus melakukan observasi terhadap Goku dulu. Chichi dan Gohan tentu tidak ada masalah, mereka hanya perlu sedikit beradaptasi. Tapi bagi Goten…

Ia seringkali beralasan untuk bermain ke rumah keluarga kami. Aku dan Trunks tahu ia hanya merasa agak tertekan di rumah. Tapi ia tidak pernah mengatakannya. Karena menurutnya itu tentu akan menyulut perasaan tidak enak di keluarganya.

Tapi beberapa tahun kemudian, ia sudah berhasil beradaptasi dengan ayahnya. Baru saja… Dan ketika ia sedang mengalami masa-masa emas itu… Gohan dan Videl menikah. Chichi—sosok seorang ibu yang merupakan tumpuannya—mengalihkan seluruh perhatiannya pada pasangan muda itu. Dan tak lama mereka memiliki bayi, Pan. Sekali lagi, perhatian seluruh orang tua serta keluarganya tersedot ke generasi baru keluarga Son itu, terutama ayahnya sendiri. Goku sangat memanjakan Pan. Dan Goten pun dengan sepenuh hati sangat menyayangi keponakannya itu. Benar-benar sangat.

Memasuki Orange Academy lebih memberatkan lagi baginya. Ia selalu dibandingkan dengan Gohan, yang merupakan murid teladan nomor satu di kampus itu. Sedangkan ia… Nilainya tidak buruk. Bagus malah. Tetapi para guru selalu menuntutnya untuk sama dengan sang kakak. Betapa menyakitkan.

Tapi itu semua dihadapinya dengan senyum. Trunks, walau merupakan seorang manusia yang kadang kupikir tidak punya sifat manusiawi, terkadang menyinggung beberapa persoalan itu dalam pembicaraan mereka berdua. Aku sering menguping. Hei, salahkan pendengaran Saiya-ku dan suara keras mereka dong. Dan setelah Trunks mengoceh panjang lebar, Goten hanya tersenyum, dan kadang terkekeh, dengan santai mengatakan tidak ada apa-apa. Ia bilang kalau ia sepenuhnya baik-baik saja.

Sekarang kalian mengerti kenapa kubilang kepribadiannya itu sangat luar biasa kan? Betapa ia bisa mengontrol dirinya?

Aku tak ingat lagi sejak kapan perasaan aman datang menjuluri hatiku ketika ia berada di sampingku, karena merasa ada seorang kakak yang bisa melindungiku, berubah. Entah sejak kapan merasa di dekatnya merupakan detik-detik yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku, dan ketika itu jantungku berdebar, wajahku memanas, dan melangkah satu senti darinya terasa sangat berat.

Ketika ia memandangku, aku serasa berada di langit ke tujuh. Alisnya terangkat. Bibirnya tertekuk, memperlihatkan kedua lesungnya yang membuatnya sangat manis. Wajahnya yang bersih selalu bersemu merah tertimpa matahari. Bahkan berlatih di bawah terik setiap hari tidak membuat kulitnya berwarna hitam. Terima kasih pada Chichi, itu adalah sel genetiknya. Ketika ia tersenyum memperlihatkan giginya yang putih, dan sedetik kemudian ia mengeluarkan suara.

"Hai, Bra. Apa kabar? Mana Trunks?"

Begitulah dialog yang selalu diucapkannya ketika aku membukakan pintu rumahku. Tidak seperti ayahnya yang selalu menerobos masuk melalui jendela atau apa saja benda terbuka yang langsung akses ke dalam rumah, ia sangat sopan. Didikan ibunya.

Begitu juga pagi di hari Sabtu ini.

Hai, Bra. Ia menyapaku.

Apa kabar. Ia menanyakan keadaanku.

Mana Trunks. Ia menyatakan tujuan utamanya datang ke tempat ini.

Karena aku tinggal dalam satu atap dengan makhluk menyebalkan, mungkin cowok paling menyebalkan yang pernah kutahu, Trunks.

Jangan bermimpi, Bra. Tentu saja ia datang bukan untuk mengatakan, _"Hai, Bra. Wah, aku tidak menyangka kau sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan ke luar sesekali, berdua saja?" _

Masukkan saja formulanya :

Goten + terbang>> rumah Briefs Trunks.

Briefs – Bulma – Vegeta – Bra >>Trunks.

Briefs – Bra >> Trunks.

Goten + Trunks >> Happy bestfriend.

Trunks + Bra + Goten >> Crappy babysitting.

Trunks. Trunks. Trunks! Hanya makhluk itu yang dicari olehnya kemari. Tapi aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya seratus persen. Kalau ia tidak ada, maka aku pun tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan makhluk paling sempurna yang pernah kulihat di depanku ini.

Ia termangu menunggu jawabanku. Biasanya aku hanya mengangguk dan memanggil Trunks dari pintu itu, menggunakan kemampuan paling tinggi pita suaraku. Tapi itu dulu sekali. Sekarang aku sudah besar, dan itu perbuatan memalukan. Untuk tamu lain, mungkin masih bisa kugunakan. Tapi tidak untuk pemuda di depanku ini.

Jadi kemudian aku tersenyum, mengangguk, dan memanggil Trunks dengan nada standar.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Pasti ia masih tertidur dengan nyenyak dan menganggap panggilanku tadi hanya dengungan lalat. Tak salah kalau aku melengos panjang. Kupersilahkan Goten untuk masuk, sedang aku bergegas ke tangga lantai dua.

"Hei, Bra," suaranya yang semerdu harpa (ah, hiperbolis) itu tiba-tiba menyebut namaku, aku menjulurkan kepalaku dari atas tangga ke ruang keluarga tempat ia duduk di sofa. Mata onxy-nya menatapku. Bahkan dalam mili sekon, perbuatannya itu dapat memacu adrenalin dan darah melaju ke wajahku.

"Apa?"

Akulah makhluk paling bodoh di dunia. Tuhan, mengapa?

Ibuku adalah salah satu orang paling jenius di dunia, dan mempunyai reputasi sebagai penakluk laki-laki. Namun yang menurun darinya hanyalah bakatnya yang kedua. Tapi semahir apa pun aku menghadapi makhluk adam, aku tetap tidak bisa berkutik ketika ia berbicara denganku, dan bertatapan.

Ditambah lagi kombinasi keduanya melumpuhkan otakku sehingga dendritnya tidak bisa berfungsi dengan baik dan sistem tata bahasaku hanya bisa mendata kata 'apa' untuk diucapkan lidahku. Tidakkah mereka bisa mencari kata-kata yang lebih manis dan enak di dengar seperti _"Ya, Goten?" _atau _"Ada apa kau memanggilku?"_ atau sejenisnya.

Mendengar jawabanku, Goten terkekeh sambil menutup mulut dengan kepalan tangannya. Ia kembali menatapku sambil tersenyum. "Kau tak berubah, tetap defensif," gumamnya. Dikiranya aku tak mendengar, tapi terima kasih untuk telinga Saiya dari ayahku, Vegeta. Aku mendengarnya. Mungkin maksudnya defensif adalah 'judes', atau apa?

"Ada acara nanti malam?" ia bertanya.

Aku terdiam sebentar. Aku mempunyai agenda berkencan dengan seorang teman sekelasku. Tapi… itu bisa diatur nanti saja, "Mmmm… nope. Kenapa?"

Ia mengangkat bahunya, "Yah… uh… kukira aku bisa mengajakmu nonton?"

Aku adalah salah seorang Saiya yang paling gagal yang pernah eksis di alam semesta ini karena mengalami kerusakan telinga tingkat parah yang pernah ada karena mendengar pertanyaan sahabat kakakmu menjadi ajakan untuk menonton di malam minggu.

Melihat tatapan Goten yang serius dan menembus pikiranku, dan karena tangan kananku menggamit jari-jari tangan kiri sebegitu kerasnya hingga menyakitkan, aku sadar kalau ini bukan mimpi. Telingaku masih normal, berfungsi dengan baik. Ini kenyataan.

Goten baru saja mengajakku… kencan…?

Tidak. Itu hanya ajakan untuk nonton. Menonton sebuah film di sinema. Dengan popcorn individu, dan bukan kursi pasangan. Itu ajakan seorang kakak untuk adiknya. Lagipula yang dimaksudnya dengan mengajak pasti dengan kakakku dan tema-teman lainnya juga. Basa-basi. Oh tolong katakan ini bukan basa-basi.

"Tentu. Pasti asyik. Dengan Trunks dan teman-teman kalian?"

Lalu tawanya meledak. Bagus, tadi ia terkekeh dan kini tertawa lepas. Entah di matanya aku ini seorang badut atau apa. Tapi sungguh aku tak bisa jengkel padanya.

"Hahaha…," ia memelankan tawanya, lalu berhenti, "Ya engga' dong. Berdua aja. Aku dan kamu. Couple seat. Double cup popcorn. Bagaimana? Berminat tidak?"

Ia membaca pikiranku. Ia bisa membaca pikiranku! Kenapa ia tahu semua yang baru kupikirkan? Hey, tunggu, itu artinya ini bukan basa-basi kan? Ia sungguh-sungguh mengajakku nonton. Kulirik kalender yang tergantung di dinding tangga, di belakangku. Tujuh April. Baiklah, April Mop sudah lewat seminggu yang lalu. Lagipula kalau ini bohong, ini adalah lelucon April Mop terkejam yang pernah kuterima. Tapi Goten tidak pernah mempermainkanku. Ia bersungguh-sungguh.

"Wah, ini ajakan kencan?" tanyaku sambil memaksa mengeluarkan tawa kecil. Dengan segenap jiwa dan raga berusaha agar nada suaraku netral dan tidak gemetar.

"Menurutmu?" Goten menatapku dengan pandangan iseng, seakan mengatakan 'Iyalah. Apalagi kalau bukan?'

"Yap. Boleh…" aku tersenyum. Ohh… harusnya aku sudah meleleh di tempat saat itu juga… Lututku gemetar. Aku harus segera mengeluarkan semangat yang meledak-ledak dalam kepalaku segera atau… Gawat! Pipiku sudah memanas. Tidak, tidak, tidak, jangan sampai Goten melihatnya. Tapi ia terus-terusan menatapku. Hentikan pandangan itu… "Uhm, eh, errr… Aku panggil Trunks dulu!" Lalu aku berlari ke atas meninggalkannya seperti ibu Hans dan Gretel yang meninggalkan anaknya dengan kejam di tengah hutan.

Karena membuka handel kamar Trunks terlalu bersemangat, energi Saiya yang kumiliku keluar, mencabut handel itu dari tempatnya. Oh, siapa peduli?

"Trunks! Trunks! Bangun, woy, tukang molor!" jeritku. Tapi makhluk bantal itu hanya menginyem lalu memutar tubuh, menarik selimut, dan kembali ke alam sana, bahkan tanpa membuka matanya sesenti pun. Masih untung aku tidak menemukan seorang gadis tertidur di sampingnya. "Truuuunks!" Tak bergeming. Oh, baka…

Temperamenku tidak bisa tertahan karena peristiwa yang baru saja kualami, maka Trunks lah yang terkena getahnya. Maaf, Trunks.

Aku mengumpulkan sedikit energi dan melemparkan sebuah bola ki ke arah selimut yang menutupi bokongnya. Untung ayah pernah mengajariku teknik itu. Dan Trunks melompat terbangun dengan kaingan cukup keras, ia mendarat di lantai sambil menepok-nepok pantatnya yang menghitam sebagian, dan tentu saja, sudah tidak ada lagi kain celana yang ada di bagian itu bersama dengan bolongnya selimut.

"Ouccch! Awww! Puanas! Liat-liat dong kalo mau nyembur!" makinya memandangiku dengan sengit. "Bisa bangunin orang lebih beradab ga sih!"

Berapa umur kakakku? Oh iya, dua puluh tujuh tahun, dan dua puluh delapan, beberapa bulan lagi. Namun tingkahnya masih sama dengan Ernie Sesame Street.

"Trunks, kumohon. Kamu gak bangun-bangun biar aku teriak tujuh oktaf. Sekarang bangun. Cepat." Perintahku. "Goten sudah menunggu dari tadi di bawah."

Trunks yang sudah nyaris kembali seluruh kesadaran duniawinya, duduk setengah nungging karena masih nyeri, tapi dalam posisi itu pun ia masih bisa melihatku dengan jelas. Terutama ekspresiku yang berubah ketika mengucapkan kata Goten.

"Owww… sahabat karibku sudah datang. Kenapa kamu?" ia bertanya dengan nada mengejek. Walau aku tidak pernah mengemukakan perasaanku pada Goten pada siapa pun kecuali diari, Trunks mempunyai insting sangat tajam yang bisa menebak isi hatiku dengan persentase kebenaran 90. Intuisinya sangat hebat. Atau, mungkin, ia sudah mengintip diariku. Aku harus menginterogasinya nanti. Harus! "Diajak ngobrol Prince Charming?"

"Agh, diam!" aku berbalik untuk menghindari pandangan Trunks.

"Mimpiku mengatakan kalau ia baru membuatmu sangat senang… Seperti, memberi sebersit harapan… benar tidak ya…" ia sok bergumam sendiri. Kuambil bantal yang tergeletak di lantai, dan langsung menggamparnya dengan sepenuh kekuatan Saiya ke wajahnya, yang tentu saja langsung hancur dan Trunks masih merasa biasa saja. "Oh oh. Adikku tersipu!"

"Diaaam…!" aku menerkamnya dan memberinya jurus yang kupelajari dari siaran WWF beberapa malam yang lalu. Jangan salahkan aku. Ayah menontonnnya dan membiarkan aku duduk di sampingnya menyaksikan acara itu, ketika ibu sedang menghadiri rapat malam dengan pengurus Capsule Corporation. Trunks tercekik, tapi tetap saja menjengkelkan.

"Lihat lihat siapa yang pipinya merah kayak tomat rebus! Hueerggk! Aduh!" ia merintih.

"Engga sebelum janji engga bakal ngomongin ini lagi!" ancamku.

"Ngomong apaan? Kalau Bra naksir berat dengan Goten sejak masih pakai popok? Hohohohoho…" **plak** "Ouch!"

"Engga!" jawabku.

"Naksir!" ia ngotot.

"Engga!"

"Naksir!"

"Eng—"

"Hei, teman-teman, boleh gabung acara gulatnya?"

Kami berdua serta merta menoleh ke arah pintu mendapati Goten yang bersandar dengan lengannya di dinding, wajahnya nampak geli melihat kami berdua. Sepertinya sudah agak lama memperhatikan aksi kami.

Ya Tuhan! Dia pasti mendengar semua percakapan kami tadi! Ditambah lagi telinga Saiya! Dan… Oooh—Trunks brengsek!

Kulepas Trunks, lalu segera melompat berdiri untuk merapikan penampilanku. Goten pasti sudah menganggapku urakan, membangunkan kakaknya dengan ki—dilihat dari selimut yang bolong serta Trunks yang memamerikan pantat gosongnya pasti sudah langsung bisa ketahuan—dan dilanjutkan dengan serangan choke slam.

Trunks memijat lehernya, dan matanya bersinar jahil, "Ah, Goten! Kamu pasti dengar semua percakapan kita tadi, ya kan ya kan ya kan?" Kuinjak kakinya, tapi ia tidak merasa. Makhluk badak yang satu ini…

"Hmm…" Goten hanya bergumam, mengangkat bahunya, lalu memegangi bagian belakang kepalanya, "Sayangnya engga. Aku lupa memberitahu kamu, Trunks, kemarin telingaku infeksi gara-gara naik pesawat jadi sekarang agak… kau tahu, terganggu. Kalian omongin apa? Sepertinya seru."

"Wah, sayang sekali! Padahal tadi—"

Rrrrrrr!

HP Goten berbunyi. Ia langsung mengangkatnya, "Halo… Hai, Marron! Ya? Ehum… di rumah Trunks, lagi jemput dia… ya, baru bangun dia… ya… oke… yap yap… tenang saja. Bye!" Klik. Ia kembali memasukkan ponsel itu ke saku bajunya. "Wah, dia sudah menunggu kita dari tadi! Cepat bangun, Trunks!"

Tiba-tiba ekspresi Trunks panik, "Duh! Sampai lupa! Kita mau ketemu Marron! Gosh—kenapa gak dibangunin dari tadeeeee?"

"Udah dari tadi juga…" kataku pelan, tapi ia tak mendengar. Trunks kocar-kacir ke kamar mandi. Nampaknya ia sudah lupa apa yang baru mau dibocorkannya pada Goten. Tinggallah aku kembali dengan Goten…

Aku meliriknya. Ia mengulum senyum sambil membuang pandangan ke arah kamar mandi yang baru Trunks masuki tadi. "Sebenarnya…"

"Hm?"

"Ga papa deh." Ia menggaruk rambutnya. "Pokoknya nanti malem ya, Sis." Ia mengelus rambutku dalam satu gerakan. Aku nyaris terbang. Sentuhannya bagai serangan elektrik. Tunggu. Dia memanggilku… Sis…?

Ternyata ia masih menganggapku sebagai adik. Hmmm…

"Yeah…" jawabku.

Tak lama Trunks keluar sudah berpakaian—setengah—rapi. Ia terburu-buru mengampil ponsel dan dompetnya, lalu membuka jendela. "Terbang?" katanya pada Goten, yang disusul anggukan sahabatnya itu. Sebelum ia melangkah ke luar sana, Trunks melompat ke lemari kecil yang ada di samping pintu masuk kamarnya. Lemari makanannya. Ia mengambil beberapa bungkus roti, dan sempat berbisik padaku, "Nyantai, Sis, aku engga bocor!" Lalu ia tertawa, "Bye!".

Sebelum sempat aku menyelanya ia sudah melesat terbang ke luar dari jendela.

Sedang Goten, bersiap menyusulnya. Ia memegangi kedua bingkai jendela, kakinya sudah menapak, ia berbalik menghadapku, "Sebenarnya… Aku denger percakapan Trunks dan kamu… Tadi…" dan wajahnya… memerah…

Hah…?

"Uhm… Sampai nanti malam, ya…" Ia melambai cepat lalu melesat ke luar.

"Goten…!" aku berseru memanggilnya, dan menjulurkan tubuhku ke luar jendela, tetapi mereka berdua sudah menghilang. Aku duduk tersungkur di tempat itu.

Hey.

Hari ini. Pagi ini. Sahabat kakakku yang bernama Son Goten datang ke rumah ini seperti biasa untuk menjemputnya. Yang kukira rutinitas biasa. Tapi ternyata…

Pertama, ia menatapku dalam-dalam beberapa kali… Kedua, ia mengajakku nonton, dengan couple seat dan double cup popcorn minus Trunks dan teman-teman… Ketiga… Ia mendengarnya… intuisi Trunks… dan tadi wajahnya memerah…

Nanti malam. Entah apa yang menungguku nanti malam.

Apakah aku memiliki harapan…?

-00-


End file.
